


Marshmallow Fluff

by werewolfsaz



Series: Sticky Sweet [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Author Magnus, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Costumes, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Horse trainer Alec, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: Magnus giggled as Alec walked him backwards through the hotel room door, their lips locked in a heated kiss, eager fingers gripping clothes and bare skin. Alec stumbled slightly, shoulder hitting the door, slamming it shut behind them in his desperate need to have Magnus alone.





	Marshmallow Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aries1972Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries1972Sterek/gifts), [taraburnett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraburnett/gifts).



> Hello hello! I'm back again and we are picking up right where we left off with the last part of this so if you haven't read that then skip on back and have a look!  
> As I'm sure you're all sick of hearing, I have just published my first book and would be thrilled if you went and had a look. Here's the link:  
> https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/751826
> 
> OK, enough of that! On to the Malec goodness! Comments are loved and encouraged so please leave some.  
> Enjoy!

Magnus giggled as Alec walked him backwards through the hotel room door, their lips locked in a heated kiss, eager fingers gripping clothes and bare skin. Alec stumbled slightly, shoulder hitting the door, slamming it shut behind them in his desperate need to have Magnus alone.  
“Be careful, darling,” Magnus murmured with a soft grin, hands cupping the back of Alec’s neck to keep him close.  
“You drive me crazy, do you know that?” Alec growled, sliding his hands up Magnus’ bare back, loving the silky shift of hard muscles under soft skin. “Dressing like this, making all those people want you... I thought I was going to have a heart attack with how jealous I was.”  
Magnus rubbed his thumb over Alec’s cheek, eyes suddenly serious as they gazed into the intense hazel of the taller man’s.  
“Alexander, you never have to be jealous. I only want to be with you.”

Alec flushed hotly, suddenly overwhelmed by the emotion he saw in Magnus' expressive face and the desire swirling in his own blood. With a huff, he snagged the crown off his head and threw it across the room, wincing when it hit the floor with a muffled clang. Then he began tugging at the buttons of his tunic, needing to feel Magnus’ skin against his own, pulling the author close again, hungry to feel him, taste his sweet mouth.  
“Ah ah,” Magnus smirked suddenly, catching Alec’s hands, stilling them. “I promised you a dance so you will just have to be patient.”  
With a gentle push, he forced Alec back until his knees hit the edge of the bed, making him sit before bending to press a kiss to his lips. Before the rancher could get a decent grip to reel his teasing lover in, Magnus spun away, digging his phone out of a hidden pocket and fiddling with it for a few moments.

Alec, meanwhile, was trying to remember how to breathe. As glorious as Magnus was from the front, his ass was a wonder to behold. The ruby harem pants hugged the firm globes, the gold waistband accentuating the lean hips, the strong muscles of his back, the wings of his shoulder blades. Without thinking, the rancher reached down to readjust himself in his suddenly too tight trousers. He blinked, brain turned to marshmallow fluff, as music began to fill the room. It was a drum solo, something slow starting and exotic, that set his pulse pounding, made him focus completely on Magnus and what was happening with his body.

Magnus began to dance, hips swaying, jerking sharply to the thud of the beat, body undulating as he moved towards Alec, abdominal muscles flexing and contracting making the gold chains twinkle and glint in the low light. Alec couldn't stop staring, couldn't take his eyes from the way Magnus twisted and swayed towards him, the way his lips curved up in a smouldering smile, chocolate eyes flashing suggestively. When the smaller man stopped just out of reach, turning slowly to show the way all his muscles worked as he danced, Alec could out stutter out a groan, yanking the jacket off carelessly. He had to shed some layers before he overheated. The way Magnus rolled his hips, perfect ass rolling and bouncing to the thundering drum, sweat blooming on his honey skin, begging Alec to taste it... It was too much. He had to do something before he exploded. 

Toeing off his stiff dress shoes, unbuttoning the black pants, Alec slid off the bed to his knees, crawling towards Magnus. The author spun slowly back around, arms above his head and froze, confused and surprised to see his lover on the ground, stalking towards him like a big cat, the light playing across his naked skin in golden ripples.  
"Alexander..." he began, arms dropping, reaching to pull the other man up.  
"No," Alec growled. "I want to worship you. You're like a god, a vision of perfection. I want..."  
Magnus could only stare for a moment, caught off guard by the lust in Alec's burning eyes, the way his voice had become so deep and commanding. Whatever he wanted, Magnus would happily give him in a heartbeat.  
"Anything, love," he breathed, fingers brushing through Alec's night-dark hair. 

Alec knelt at Magnus' feet, hands sliding up the length of his legs, loving the way the silky fabric felt over the hard muscles underneath. He curled his fingers in the gold waistband, pulling himself up to press a string of burning kisses to Magnus' stomach, low across his abs. The firm grip of Magnus' long, ring heavy fingers in his hair made Alec's eyes flutter, lashes sweeping like raven's wings over his cheeks.  
"Alexander, you are so beautiful," Magnus breathed reverently. "Such a pure, glorious soul." 

Alec blushed again, hiding his face in Magnus' abs, nipping at the skin gently. He was not used to such praise, to anyone thinking he was worth more than a passing glance. Alec had always been the quiet one, the responsible one, the one that gave up everything for everyone else. He glanced up, caught by the sweet, soft, intense look in those chocolate eyes and decided to take what he wanted for once.

"I've never been with someone like this before," he murmured, lips brushing Magnus' skin as he spoke. "I've never had a lover or even ever been on a date. But, when I'm with you, that doesn't matter. I don't feel weird or like there's something wrong with me. You make me feel special, gorgeous, powerful and like I deserve the things I have always denied myself."  
As he was talking, his long, work-calloused fingers were moving over Magnus, tracing patterns on his skin, learning the curves and dips of his body, the texture of his skin. He could feel the slight tremors running through the author, could feel the hot length of his cock pressing against his own chest. Feeling suddenly bold, Alec swiped his tongue over Magnus' belly, dipping it in his navel, while his hands tugged the harem pants down.

"A... Alexander..." Magnus groaned, knees shaking slightly, body lighting up as cooler air struck his throbbing dick, curled around his sweaty skin. His virginal lover was certainly not acting so innocent this evening.  
"I've never done this so, if it's terrible, I apologise," Alec muttered, hot eyes tracing the flushed line of Magnus' beautiful bare body.  
"What... Oh, my God."  
Alec licked a line from the base of Magnus' cock to the dark red head, hands gripping the author's hips when he sagged.

Magnus' head was full of white noise, flashing colours and the desperate urge to thrust into Alec's perfectly sinful mouth. A deep moan fell from his panting lips as Alec lapped at the weeping head of his dick, tongue exploring the slit, the throbbing vein. When hot, wetness enclosed the turgid shaft, his head fell back, fingers tightening in Alec's soft, dark hair.  
"Oh, you angel," Magnus gasped, fighting to keep his hips still as Alec worked his way further down. "Beautiful... Perfect... Gorgeous..."

Alec's cheeks flushed as Magnus continued to speak, his own body reacting in a way he hadn't expected. It felt strange to have a cock in his mouth, true, but he found he quite enjoyed the stretch, the weight of the blood hot shaft on his tongue. He loved the way Magnus gasped and moaned and whimpered, the way his body trembled as he tried to stay still. Privately, Alec swore one day he would be able to take the whole thing, just swallow Magnus down and let him fuck Alec's throat until...

"Alexander!" Magnus cried sharply, hips bucking suddenly. A burst of thick, salty fluid hitting the back of his throat made Alec jerk back, startled, coughing slightly. More stripes of come landed across his lips and chin, Magnus groaning deeply as his body twitched and spasmed. Had his beginner level blow job really just made Magnus...?

The author sank to his knees, eyes glazed, breathing hard as he recovered.  
"Magnus..." Alec murmured, not sure what to say, tongue touching the come streaking his lips. Not the worst thing he'd ever tasted.  
"Darling, darling boy," the smaller man panted. "Forgive me, please. I'm usually more composed than that but, seeing you on your knees in front of me, knowing that I am your first... Just you in general... It was too much. I'm sorry I ruined it for you."

Alec surged forward, pressing their mouths together, silencing him. The taste of Magnus' release along with his lips reminded Alec that he was still achingly hard. But some things were more important.  
"It didn't ruin it. I made you come so fast with my very first attempt at a blow job. I honestly don't think there's anything hotter in this world than making you lose control like that."  
Magnus blinked at this vision before him, heart melting completely at the sweet innocence of him, the devilish filth of him, the perfection of Alexander Lightwood.

Barrelling forward, the smaller man pushed Alec down on his back, hand slipping into his pants even as he began to lick his own come off Alec's face.  
"Did you like it, Alexander? Having my cock in your perfect mouth? Did you like having the taste of me on your tongue?" Magnus purred, voice a deep rumble that shivered through the taller man and made him gasp, arching into the hand gripping his hard cock.  
"Yes," he managed to choke out, fingers digging into the carpet, thrusting up into Magnus' hand. "I want to do it again."

Magnus growled, a rough, dark sound that made Alec cry out, cock hardening even more as the ring heavy fingers twisted against his sensitive shaft.  
"As much as you want, you naughty angel," Magnus grinned, nipping at Alec's ear. "I'm yours, after all."  
With a cry that could have been nonsense but was mostly Magnus' name, Alec came, back bowed off the floor, a hot, wet stain covering the front of the back slacks. His mind had returned to marshmallow fluff consistency as the pleasure rolled through him, hard on the heels of delighted possessiveness.  
"I'm yours too," he panted, catching Magnus in a deep, slow kiss, tangling them together on the floor of the hotel room.

"Alec! You better not have ruined that costume! It was a rental!" Izzy's voice boomed through the door. Alec winced at the spreading wet spot, head thudding to the floor.  
"Crap."


End file.
